


Disposición de hogar: Con ayuda doméstica y pasatiempos nuevos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [139]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cleaning, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Instagram, Married Life, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Some Humor, christening
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 128] En búsqueda de un nuevo equilibrio familiar es que se une María, y también Heiko.





	Disposición de hogar: Con ayuda doméstica y pasatiempos nuevos

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente, la familia doméstica.

**Disposición de hogar: Con ayuda doméstica y pasatiempos nuevos**

 

Fue a mediados de junio, cuando al calor apenas comenzaba a ser una constante en Magdeburg, que Georgie empezó su búsqueda implacable por una persona que se encargara del aseo de su casa tres veces por semana. Para lo cual estaba dispuesta a pagar un sueldo por demás que generoso a cambio de que la empleada en cuestión fuera buena en su trabajo, discreta con lo que pudiera ver u oír dentro de su residencia, y no tuviera reparos en firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad para asegurarse de que al abrirle la puerta de entrada no dejaban de estar protegidos.

—Ok, no pides mucho con esos tres requisitos, pero… —Comentó Gustav después de que Georgie le mostrara su lista, en la cual por default se incluían otros requerimientos, como llevarse bien con sus hijos y mascotas, estar dispuesta a lidiar la lavandería del hogar, así algunos otros quehaceres fuera del mismo, como pagar algunos recibos y hacer la compra semanal de víveres, y que por lo tanto hacían de esa empleada que buscaban una piedra preciosa de incalculable valor.

—Bah, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —Inquirió Georgie, convencida de que encontrarían la ayuda necesaria si buscaba en los sitios correctos y manteniéndose firme en los requisitos mínimos a buscar, pero por supuesto, más fácil fue decirlo que hacerlo…

Para finales de junio, con la casa un poco desaseada porque Frieda y Klaus ya caminaban y no tenían reparos en ensuciar aquello en lo que sus padres habían puesto todo su empeño en limpiar, Georgie ya había llamado a lo que parecían ser todas las agencias de contratación en Alemania y una en Austria por error al estar desesperada por constantes respuestas negativas.

Algunas candidatas se presentaron en casa para dar lo mejor de sí, pero ninguna pasó la prueba, ya fuera porque su técnica de limpieza no terminaba de convencer a Georgie, porque las mascotas les gruñían y no había manera de limar esas asperezas, una porque sin más le plantó a Klaus un azote en el culo por pisar lo mojado, y otras más porque apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta se le insinuó a Gustav y Georgie por poco le sacó los ojos con las uñas.

—A riesgo de sonar como una Rockefeller _wannabe_ , pero ¿qué ya no hay buenos empleados y buen servicio hoy en día? No es como si el salario y las prestaciones fueran malas, y tampoco tenemos un palacio o somos unos negreros con látigo en la mano —se quejó Georgie, luego de que su último encuentro con una empleada resultara en lápiz labial sobre el cuello de Gustav.

—Tal vez deberíamos bajar un poco los estándares… —Sugirió Gustav—. El contrato de confidencialidad puede ser un poco abrumador para estas mujeres, y considerando que muchas de ellas son inmigrantes que temen verse envueltas en líos por su papelería con migración…

—Aun así, no —fue la respuesta rotunda de Georgie, que nunca se había conformado con menos de lo que merecía y no iba a empezar ahora en un asunto doméstico.

En el ínterin, asistieron el bautizo de Aleena, que con seis meses cumplidos era una bebé encantadora y muy alegre para la que su segunda oportunidad en la vida era motivo de felicidad y lo demostraba con una sonrisa constante en donde ya aparecían los primeros dientes.

—No diré que ser madre haya sido lo más sencillo a lo que me he enfrentado, pero… No lo cambiaría por nada —dijo Franziska durante el brindis que se dio en la comida del bautizo, y con la bebé en brazos y Frederick al lado, alzó su copa para pedir por más.

—Casi me hace desear otro bebé más —dijo Georgie con Gustav al lado, y éste se atragantó con uno de los bocadillos de salmón que aderezaban la recepción. La bajista le palmeó la espalda igual que hacía con alguno de sus críos cuando se ahogaban con la leche—. Pero tranquilo, no será ni a corto ni a mediano plazo.

—¿No olvidaste tomar la píldora esta mañana, verdad?

—Ni de broma, cariño —replicó ella sin ofenderse—. Después de dos accidentes… Muy amados accidentes debo decir, pero…

—Seh… No se diga más…

—Como sea. Los bebés son lindos, y los nuestros claro que lo son más, pero ahora mismo un tercer hijo cuando tenemos ambos brazos ocupados con los dos que ya tenemos…

—Y sin la empleada modelo que tanto buscas…

—Tsk…

Porque el bautizo era también convivencia con familia y amigos con los que se alternaban poco o nada en lo absoluto y eran una excelente oportunidad para conocerse, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto que el otro y acabaron encontrando solución para sus problemas actuales.

O mejor dicho, Gustav para Georgie, y Georgie para Gustav.

Por Franziska fue que Georgie conoció a Heiko Zahn, un colega del trabajo de Frederick que en esos momentos sostenía un plato con una mano y comía una costilla grasosa y abundante en carne con la otra. Georgie ni se inmutó cuando al intercambiar un apretón de manos le dejó la suya sucia, que por algo tenía dos niños pequeños y estaba curada de espantos cuando de mugre se trataba.

—Lo siento tanto —se disculpó él en cambio—. Pero esta costilla está increíble. El sabor es especial, pero la textura de la carne es…

—Eso tendrás que agradecérselo a mi hermano menor, Gustav —dijo Franziska—, que fue él quien me dio la receta y se encargó de la mayor parte de su preparación. Georgie aquí es su esposa, por cierto.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Y sin más, Heiko reveló su interés por conocer al tal Gustav, pues cómo él explicó después, por su cuenta manejaba un blog de comida especializada en platillos alemanes y basados en carne como esas costillas que acababa de merendar, y estaba interesado en la preparación de esa receta.

Al llevarlo consigo para hacer la conexión, Georgie se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando Gustav le presentó una tarjeta que al reverso llevaba un nombre y un número de teléfono de “la mejor empleada que alguna vez tuve”, según la frase textual de su interlocutor. Al parecer la mujer era un as en materia de limpieza, además de discreta y eficiente en todo lo que se le pidiera llevar a cabo, y la única razón por la que ya no trabajaba más con esa persona era porque desde hacía años se había mudado de la ciudad por haber encontrado un mejor puesto en una agencia, pero su contrato había finalizado, y sin ánimo de renovarlo, había vuelto a la ciudad y estaba buscando dónde colocarse.

Tras apoderarse de la tarjeta para más tarde llamar sin falta a la mujer y entablar con ella negociaciones, Georgie procedió a presentar a Heiko con Gustav, y el clic entre los dos fue instantáneo apenas cruzaron palabra y lo primero de lo que hablaron fueron de las costillas que constituían el plato principal del bautizo.

En resumen, una velada provechosa para ambos, pues como comprobaron al volver a casa con los críos dormidos en el asiento trasero sobre sus portabebés, sus vidas estaban a punto de dar un giro y entrar a una nueva etapa.

 

—Georgie… ¿Sabías que no es necesario limpiar la casa de techo a piso antes de recibir a una potencial empleada de aseo, verdad? —Preguntó Gustav luego de que por tercera vez en lo que iba del día escuchara el ruido de la aspiradora en la sala a pesar de que desde la primera pasada había quedado impecable—. No te va a juzgar por tener la casa un poco sucia. Después de todo es su trabajo lidiar con eso. Tampoco se trata de engañarla con una casa limpia como si siempre estuviera así.

—Ya, pero no quiero asustarla con pelusa y telarañas por doquier, así que… —Resopló Georgie, pasando el pico de la aspiradora por el resquicio que se formaba entre los asientos del sillón, y entrando en una crisis de medio pelo cuando de pronto el motor dejó de trabajar y se vio ella sin posibilidad de continuar—. ¡OH POR DIOX! Gustav, ¡haz algo!

—Ya lo hice —respondió él, sosteniendo el cable de corriente en una mano y revelando que no era una descompostura, sino una simple desconexión—. Ahora necesito que respires y te relajes. Toma un té de manzanilla… O un xanax… Y deja que las cosas sigan su propio ritmo.

Georgie bufó. —Lo dices porque te da igual si la entrevista con Frau Woźniak sale bien o mal, pero me niego a permitir que esta oportunidad se vaya por el drenaje. Con un curriculum como el suyo, es una suerte que accediera a concedernos una entrevista pudiendo trabajar en cualquier sitio.

—Exageras.

—Pero es que-…

—Vale, comprendo la situación —dijo Gustav, quitándole las manos de la aspiradora y guiándola con dulzura a la cocina—, sé que necesitamos con urgencia una mujer del aseo y que en Frau Wo… Woz….

—Woźniak —suplió Georgie con fastidio la torpeza de lengua de Gustav el apellido que delataba ascendencia polaca en la mujer.

—Eso. Y espero que tenga un nombre de pila más sencillo de pronunciar o nos veremos en serios apuros…

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Que viene a una entrevista de trabajo y sabe a qué se enfrenta: Casa grande, dos hijos, dos perros, y un gato. Por no olvidar a dos adultos que no siempre tienen fuerzas para lavar todos los platos y vasos que se acumulan en el fregadero.

—Sin olvidar los cubiertos… Diox, somos unos cerdos.

—Con horarios como los nuestros, no del todo. Pero oye, vamos a ser más que generosos por su trabajo y a pagarle prestaciones mayores a las sujetas por ley, así que aunque encuentre un poco pesado todo lo que implica esta casa, seguro que antes de decir que no se lo piensa.

—Ojalá… —Masculló Georgie, sentándose frente a la mesa de la cocina y hundiendo los hombros—. Por correo me ha resultado simpática, y tengo un presentimiento de que ella es la indicada.

—Después de la impresión que dejaron las anteriores candidatas, cualquiera podría ser la indicada —dijo Gustav, que todavía no olvidaba a la última empleada que se presentó y que en una distracción de Georgie le había pellizcado el trasero como si nada.

Buscando distraer a Georgie y de paso hacer lo mismo consigo, Gustav puso la tetera sobre la estufa y sacó para ambos dos tazas y dos bolsitas de té de arándano y moras, que más allá de diuréticos y otras tantas cualidades que anunciaban en el envase, eran sobre todo aromáticos, y Georgie respondía bien a la fragancia.

Mientras se encargaba de los preparativos para su té, Gustav corroboró que todavía tenían diez minutos antes de que Frau Woźniak estuviera programada para llegar, y a escondidas de Georgie se sirvió de un trapo húmedo para limpiar la encimera con migajas todavía por el desayuno de esa mañana, pues aunque por su cuenta tendrían que torturarlo para que hiciera una confesión, también estaba inquieto por la entrevista y una pizca de ansioso porque en verdad esa mujer fuera la correcta.

Al igual que Georgie, Gustav se había basado en los correos que las dos mujeres habían intercambiado para ponerse de acuerdo y se había llevado una buena impresión de quién era Frau Woźniak, quien se describía a sí misma como limpia, discreta y honesta. Tres adjetivos por demás convenientes para lo que ellos necesitaban en casa, y a su vez expusieron lo que se esperaba de ella y lo que a cambio ofrecían, que no era poco ni desdeñable. Luego de experiencias pasadas, estaban dispuestos a pagar por encima de la media para esa clase de servicio a cambio de tener la garantía de obtener justo lo que pagaban, y sólo esperaban que sus ilusiones estuvieran a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sirviendo por inercia el agua caliente en las tazas y después sentándose con Georgie a la mesa para disfrutar del calor en los dedos y el delicioso perfume que emanaba de la humeante superficie, Gustav se tomó unos minutos para contemplar su casa con ojo crítico y comprobar que la bajista se había lucido limpiando lo más posible para no dar la impresión de encajar con el estereotipo de músicos mimados a los que la fama les había subido los humos y por lo tanto eran incapaces de limpiar el desorden que dejaban a su paso. Lo cual era totalmente lo más alejado a lo que ellos eran, pero… Con dos críos que estaban en la etapa de ensuciar sin todavía comprender que debían de limpiar a su paso, y mascotas que por su cuenta soltaban pelo por doquier, no era de sorprenderse que aunque la suciedad fuera mínima, todavía contaba como tal.

—No me sentía así de nerviosa desde hace tiempo —murmuró Georgie con la vista ida—. Tengo tan buenos presentimientos de este encuentro, y a la vez….

—Hey, todo va a salir bien —dijo Gustav, extendiendo una mano a través de la mesa y apretándole los dedos—. Y si no… Siempre podemos seguir buscando.

—Por Diox, no… —Musitó Georgie, pero antes de que Gustav tuviera unas palabras de consuelo que ofrecerle, el timbre de la verja se escuchó por la casa señalizando que Frau Woźniak ya había llegado.

En lo que Gustav salía para abrirle, Georgie se examinó frente al espejo de entrada ensayando su mejor sonrisa y la frase con la que le daría la bienvenida a Frau Woźniak a su casa, pero todo se lo llevó el viento cuando las dos mujeres quedaron de frente a frente y el nerviosismo se esfumó apenas se reconocieron.

—¿María?

—¿Frau Listing?

—¿Uh? —Gustav las miró alternadamente en busca de alguna respuesta que aclarara el parentesco, pero entonces Georgie se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, y ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que contribuyó todavía más a su confusión.

—Te busqué en Hamburg antes de marcharme, pero no conseguí dar contigo y…

—Oh, Frau Listing…

Gustav todavía tuvo que aguardar un par de minutos más hasta que las dos mujeres se separaron, y sólo entonces apreció la humedad en los ojos de las dos, y con todo, las sonrisas que iluminaban sus rostros.

—Ella es María, Gusti —dijo Georgie, y ante el desconocimiento de éste, agregó—: Era la ama de llaves que trabajaba para Henning en Hamburg.

Henning… El nombre le trajo reminiscencias negativas a Gustav, quien por inercia apretó los puños a pesar de que técnicamente era un asunto superado, pero en lo que a él le correspondía, no lo era, y si alguna vez sus caminos volvían a cruzarse, no sabía qué clase de reacción podría tener.

—No pensé que fueras tú —dijo Georgie al dirigirse a María—. Jamás aprendí tu nombre completo, lo siento.

—No se preocupe, Frau Listing.

—Georgie —pidió la bajista—. Llámame Georgie.

Pasando de la puerta al interior de la casa, la que estaba propuesta como una entrevista de trabajo pasó a ser una reunión entre dos viejas amigas, pues como alguna vez le había contado Georgie a Gustav, en el tiempo que vivió en Hamburg la única amiga verdadera que hizo allá fue la señora de la limpieza, con quien compartía a la salida de su turno una taza de café pues su soledad era mucha en la ciudad y María siempre había estado a su lado más que como empleada, como una amiga.

Ya que ellas dos necesitaban reconectar y ponerse al tanto de lo que había sido de ambas, Gustav tomó como propio el papel de preparar bebidas y atenderlas.

De ese modo, mientras hervía más agua y ponía las bolsas de té en las tazas (María estaba a régimen de cafeína y eligió una variedad herbal), Gustav pudo enterarse de más de lo que habría conseguido si estuviera participando activamente en la conversación.

Por un lado, María le habló de los siguientes seis meses en Hamburg luego de la partida de Georgie, en donde una vez que reconsideró su papel en todo el asunto, Henning volvió a contratarla como ama de llaves, pero María sólo se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para juntar dinero y marcharse de la ciudad. Su ruta la había llevado al sur de Alemania donde vivía una hermana, y luego al este, donde un hermano le había recibido en su casa mientras ella encontraba trabajo. Al ser una inmigrante sin estudios, María había tomado varios trabajos en el campo de los servicios, limpiando baños y después oficinas, hasta que volvió a establecerse como señora de la limpieza en hogares, pero su ambición era volver a conseguir un puesto como el que tenía en Hamburg.

Por su parte, Georgie la puso al tanto de los últimos años, en donde le habló de su vuelta a Magdeburg, su embarazo con Gustav, la boda, nuevas giras, y la llegada de un segundo bebé…

—Hace poco terminamos una parte de la gira y estamos de vuelta en Alemania hasta dentro de unos meses más —dijo Georgie, ya con la taza de té en la mano y Gustav sentado a su lado—. Y lo que buscamos es una persona que se encargue de esta casa en nuestra presencia, pero también en nuestra ausencia.

—Sobre todo alguien que sea buena con la limpieza, pueda echarlo un ojo a los niños y a las mascotas, que de vez en cuando pueda cocinar, y que no tenga inconveniente en firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad —resumió Gustav los requisitos indispensables de su lista—. A cambios estamos dispuestos a pagar jornada completa, horas extras si es necesario, seguro médico y dental, bono navideño y… ¿Algo se me olvida?

—Y pensión para el retiro —agregó Georgie—. Di que te quedas, María. No necesito referencias de ti, y me encantaría que trabajaras para nosotros. El mejor salario que hayas recibido jamás puedo mejorarlo y-…

—Frau List-… Georgie —la interrumpió María con una pequeña sonrisa—. Antes que hablar de negocios, ¿puedo conocer a sus pequeños?

—Claro que sí, un momento.

Mientras Georgie subía las escaleras para comprobar si Klaus y Frieda habían despertado de su siesta, Gustav aprovechó para hacer algo que desde tiempo atrás sentía que era una deuda.

—Gracias —dijo sin ambages y mirando a María directo a los ojos—. Gracias por lo que hizo por Georgie mientras ella estaba en Hamburg. Ella siempre ha tenido palabras amables de usted, y cuando pasó _aquello_ … El que permaneciera a su lado lo significó todo para nosotros.

—Sólo hice lo correcto, Herr Schäfer.

—Gustav —pidió él—. Me llamo Gustav, y puede llamarme así.

Antes de que su conversación pudiera continuar, pisadas en la planta alta pusieron en manifiesto que Georgie traía consigo acompañantes, y quedó claro que así era cuando apareció Klaus corriendo escaleras abajo directo a Gustav por un abrazo, y después Georgie con Frieda en brazos, que todavía traía resabios del sueño y se mostraba un poquitín hosca.

—Esta es Frieda —presentó Georgie a sus pequeños con María—, y aquel es Klaus. Tienen dos y un año, y juro que salvo por el ocasional berrinche propio de la edad, son un par de angelitos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Y el tiempo restante son un poco traviesos, pero nada serio —bromeó Gustav, que se había subido a Klaus al regazo y le alimentaba con un trozo del biscocho que había servido con el té—. Son buenos chicos, y estamos intentando criarlos con normalidad, así que dentro de la medida de lo posible no permitimos que se salgan con la suya y tampoco les damos todo lo que nos piden.

—Ciertamente son adorables —dijo María, y con permiso de Georgie fue que recibió a Frieda en brazos sin que la bebé se resintiera por el cambio. En su lugar, Frieda le echó los brazos al cuello y suspiró con alivio—. Oh, qué linda pequeñita.

A sabiendas de que Frieda era menos amistosa que Klaus a esa edad y que su opinión como miembro de la familia también contaba, Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron una mirada de reconocimiento, en donde para ambos quedó claro que María había pasado una prueba con Frieda.

Con una decisión tomada al respecto, sólo faltaba el veredicto final de María, quien revisó con ellos el borrador de contrato que el abogado que habían contratado específicamente para ello les envió con anterioridad, y tras agregar unas cláusulas, eliminar otras, y modificar un poco las restantes, las tres partes llegaron a un acuerdo razonable en donde a partir de la siguiente semana María se les uniría en un periodo de prueba de un mes antes de llegar a una resolución final en donde alargarían su relación de empleador-empleado o le pondrían fin.

—Y espero que sea lo primero —dijo Georgie luego de que María se marchó y ella y Gustav disfrutaban de su jardín mientras vigilaban a los críos jugar con Maxi y Neo con una pelota.

—Debo admitir que lamentaría si esto no funciona. María me ha resultado agradable, y parecer ser muy capaz en su oficio.

—Y lo es. Henning cometió un error al despedirla la primera vez, y en dejar que se marchara la segunda. Él nunca supo apreciar lo que tenía en casa.

Gustav rió entre dientes. —Nuevamente, sus pérdidas son mis ganancias.

Ceja en alto, Georgie lo desafió a explicarse mejor. —¿Ah sí?

—Bueno… —Captó Gustav la indirecta—. En realidad nunca dejaste de ser mía, así que…

— _¿Ah sí?_ —Le remedó ella con su frase de antes.

—No me pongas en apuros.

—Oh, pero si es tan divertido —dijo Georgie, dejando su asiento y pasando a sentarse en las piernas de Gustav, que le rodeó con ambos brazos—. Al menos para mí.

—Mmm…

Y disfrutando de la calma de una tarde perezosa de verano, se quedaron así por un buen rato.

 

La inclusión de María en sus vidas a razón de tres jornadas por semana se hizo notar desde el primer día por habitaciones se empezó a notar la limpieza profunda a la que ella había sometido cada objeto en su interior.

Para Georgie, que era sobre quien más recaía la labor de pasar la escoba y sacudir fue un golpe en el plexo solar al comprender que ni por asomo estaba a su nivel, y con atención observó a María para poder después ella por su cuenta imitarla, aunque por descontado que no con el mismo éxito.

A Gustav le pasó algo similar, pues entre sus labores estaban todas aquellas tareas desagradables como sacar la basura, limpiar la estufa y el refrigerador, y limpiar los baños y regaderas. Precisamente en eso último fue que resultó más duro enfrentarse a la realidad, pues en el tiempo que tenían viviendo en esa casa, nunca había conseguido eliminar una mancha de sarro que se le había formado a la tina, y en cambio a María no le costó nada borrarla como si se tratara de un simple manchón.

—El éxito en una buena limpieza radica en las herramientas adecuadas, los productos apropiados, y… pulso —explicó María cuando se lo preguntaron, y a partir de entonces tanto Gustav como Georgie ampliaron un poco más su panorama para así poder apreciar el conjunto de elementos que componían eso que pasó a llamarse ‘su casa de ensueño’, limpia como tacita de porcelana y con un buen aroma a pino que los recibía apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta.

Y su repentina adoración con el pinol no pasó desapercibida para los pequeños, pues al igual que sus padres, Klaus cogió la costumbre de aspirar hondo la fragancia apenas volver de la guardería, y en un paseo al supermercado incluso reconoció la botella y pidió que compraran la edición de galón a pesar de que en casa tenían otro envase similar lleno a tres cuartos de su contenido, pero siendo que ya todos habían caído bajo su embrujo, fue la primera compra que pasó por la banda de la cajera.

En otros aspectos de su vida cotidiana fue también María un elemento clave y pronto indispensable.

En especial en la cocina, pues si bien era una nueva pasión de Gustav, lo suyo se limitaba sólo a platillos con carne que requerían de filosos cuchillos y flama alta. Para Gustav no era un problema, pero Georgie no era tan carnívora como él, y de los pequeños ni hablar, que todavía preferían papillas blandas y sopas de verduras que María pronto comenzó a cocinar para ellos y a hacer suficientes porciones para que duraran dos días en el refrigerador hasta su próximo arribo. Con ella aprendió Georgie algunos trucos en la alimentación de los niños, como fue cocinar cremas de brócoli que fueran de su agrado, así como incluir más vegetales en su dieta sin que se los rechazaran apenas verlos.

Pero su valía no se limitó a las cuatro paredes de su cocina, sino que además demostró ser una ayuda valioso cuando por su cuenta salió a hacer la compra semanal al supermercado cuando a Gustav y a Georgie les apareció un compromiso laboral ineludible, y el mismo caso ocurrió cuando al quedarse sin niñera para la tarde ella se ofreció a velar por sus pequeños.

En una palabra, María demostró ser _excelente_ , y apenas a dos semanas de trabajar para ellos, a la mitad de su periodo de prueba, Gustav y Georgie la recibieron en la mañana con una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel de manzana para proponerle un contrato permanente.

Para María no fue una decisión difícil, considerando el aumento en salario que habían propuesto, además de semanas de vacaciones pagadas, y que mientras leía el contrato Klaus se fue a sentar a sus piernas y picoteó con ella de su pastel.

Con firmas de las tres partes y una leve mancha de café en el papel, el contrato quedó formalizado, y con ello dio inicio una nueva etapa en la vida de Gustav y Georgie.

 

—Vale, una minigira en noviembre suena bien —dijo Georgie al teléfono mientras hablaba con los agentes de Treehouse para concertar fechas—. Por supuesto, yo me encargo.

Desde su escritorio, Gustav aguardó a que Georgie finalizara esa llamada antes de cuestionarle de qué se trataba.

—¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

—Pues si eso que crees saber es una gira corta por Europa en noviembre… ¡Bingo!

Gustav resopló. —Pensé que lo siguiente era Norteamérica y luego un recorrido por Latino América. ¿Qué cambió?

—Nada. Esos tours se llevarán a cabo, pero Treehouse vio la posibilidad de ofertar algunas fechas en Berlín y otras más en Italia, y es dinero fácil. Apenas corrieron el rumor y las fans empezaron a prepararse para la venta de boletos, así que como estrategia es buena.

—¿Y qué han dicho los gemelos al respecto?

—Que están de acuerdo. Básicamente sólo faltas tú de dar el sí y podremos salir a carretera sin problemas.

—Vaya…

No que no se lo hubiera imaginado. Georgie tenía tres días haciendo esas llamadas y concertando locaciones con los encargados del equipo en logística, pero una cosa era sospecharlo y otra verlo confirmado, y… Dicha fuera la verdad, aunque el disco apenas tenía algo así como seis meses de haber salido a la venta, Gustav ya añoraba el momento en que la promoción llegara a su fin con el lanzamiento del último video y el último concierto en vivo, lo cual a su vez no estaba a corto sino a mediano plazo, y no había manera de escabullirse.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara —le riñó Georgie—. Siempre te quejas de salir a gira, pero una vez que estás en el escenario se te olvida.

—Ya, lo sé, es sólo que… ¿Está mal si digo que me gustaría tener vacaciones largas o una especie de año sabático?

Georgie asqueó una ceja, —¿Qué tan sabático? Porque si de pronto me dices que quieres irte mochila al hombro a recorrer Asia y me quieres dejar atrás con los críos, juro que me divorciaré de ti en este instante y no tendré ningún remordimiento en pedir una pensión que te deje en ruinas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamó él horrorizado por la confusión—. Nada de eso. Es más bien… Uhm, ¿recuerdas a Heiko Zahn? Lo conocimos en la fiesta de bautizo de Aleena.

—Yo te lo presenté, de hecho.

—De hecho —confirmó Gustav con una media sonrisa—. El caso es que él lleva un blog de cocina, y cuando le comenté que a mí también me gustaba todo eso, me propuso que juntos hiciéramos una sección especial de los dos. Le dije que me lo pensaría, antes que agradaría invitarlo a casa a él y a su pareja y cocinarles algo para demostrarle que mi interés es serio. No sé qué pueda salir de eso, pero me gustaría intentar con unas recetas de mi invención y…

—¿Y? —Le preguntó Georgie, intrigada por el giro que había tomado ese pasatiempo de Gustav, por lo que se inclinó al frente y apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

—Un blog no es lo mío, pero me gustaría compartir con el mundo esta pasión que recién descubrí, así que estaba pensando de las opciones que tengo a la mano y… Quizá una cuenta nueva de Instagram.

Georgie ladeó la cabeza. —¿En serio? Nunca diste muestras de que te gustara esa plataforma.

—No mucho, no… —Respondió él, pasándose una mano por la parte trasera de la cabeza que recién se había dejado a cero luego de ir al peluquero—. Mi vida cotidiana no me resulta para nada excepcional, y compartirlo en Instagram para las fans no suena del todo… yo. Pero tengo la impresión de que sería diferente tratándose de algo en lo que en verdad me siento apasionado.

—¿Apasionado como con tu batería? —Un asentimiento—. ¿Más o menos que con tu batería? Porque podría ser contraproducente para la banda si es más…

—No más ni menos, sólo… diferente. No podría compararlos porque están en planos diferentes, pero es algo que en verdad me interesa y que quiero intentar este año como un proyecto tentativo, sólo para ver cómo marcha y tomar una decisión después.

A la espera de escepticismo en el mejor de los casos, o frases negativas en el de lo peor, Gustav liberó con alivio el aire contenido en sus pulmones cuando Georgie se encogió de hombros y le dio luz verde para seguir adelante. Más allá de tener o no su permiso o aprobación (que para empezar era absurdo porque no era ese tipo de dinámica posesiva la que tenían sobre el otro), lo que Gustav buscaba era apoyo, y sólo Georgie era capaz de ofrecerle justo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—Si de verdad quieres hacerlo, hazlo. No necesitas consentimiento de nadie, y seguro que puede ser algo con lo que te puedas enfocar una vez que el Dream Machine llegue a su fin y nos tomemos un tiempo de descanso antes de trabajar en el próximo disco.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto. Te he observado mientras realizas los cortes de la carne y cuando la sazonas con infinita paciencia para encontrar el punto exacto entre la sal y el resto de las especias, y sólo he visto esa expresión en ti cuando te sientas frente a tu batería con las baquetas en la mano y te preparas para hacer lo tuyo. Si es una segunda pasión para ti, adelante.

—Gracias.

Y con su apoyo fungiendo como un bastón, Gustav así lo hizo.

 

Durante el resto de ese verano se reunieron un par de veces Gustav y Heiko en los pocos y contados restaurantes de Magdeburg que valía la pena visitar, y ya que Georgie estimulaba esas salidas y la amistad incipiente que se formaba entre ellos dos, también fue con aprobación de ella que hicieron unos cuantos viajes cortos a ciudades aledañas para conocer restaurantes y de paso conocer algunas tiendas de utensilios en donde Heiko guió a Gustav entre los anaqueles proveyéndole de consejo y experiencia para la preparación de nuevos platillos.

Con la sensación de que un nuevo mundo se abría ante él, Gustav aceptó encantado su puesto de mentor y se surtió con toda clase de nuevos utensilios que no tardó en probar y a su vez comprobar que valían su precio en oro. Con un nuevo set de cuchillos de titanio consiguió cortes más finos, y de ahí una cena que Georgie elogió y que Klaus comió usando las manos y no los cubiertos con gran deleite. Sus nuevos conocimientos en técnica también le permitieron explorar en distintos tipos de carnes y nuevas preparaciones, en donde incluyó a su repertorio una olla a presión y otra más de acero que acabó enterrada en el jardín por cuarenta y ocho horas en un cocimiento lento del que Georgie al principio se molestó porque había hecho un agujero más profundo que los que podía hacer Neo con sus patas, pero el resultado final fue una carne que se deshacía en la boca y que compensó con creces aquel raro experimento.

En cuestión de dos meses, lo que empezó como un simple pasatiempo pronto pasó a ser un oficio no remunerado cuando Gustav aprovechó lo último del verano para realizar un par de barbacoas en el jardín fungiendo él como su propio chef, y su pago se midió con los elogios que llovieron en su honor por la magnificencia de las costillas en salsa que había preparado.

Su cumpleaños fue por lo tanto una celebración similar, en donde el mal clima le impidió celebrarlo al exterior, pero no por ello arruinó el estofado que tenía un día completo preparando y que se ganó las palmas entre los invitados apenas llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

Fue durante ese periodo de tiempo que la banda sacó un nuevo sencillo con varios remixes y un video que despertó controversia por salir Bill con una peluca rubia y el rostro libre de cualquier rastro de vello facial, y donde también se reunieron en Köln para la presentación del documental de la banda, que titulado “Hinter die Welt” tuvo una buena acogida entre los presentes. Para ambas ocasiones estuvo presente Gustav, pero fue más bien su figura corpórea la que asistió a ambos eventos, pues en su cabeza no discurrían más que posibles recetas que el baterista moría de ganas por experimentar por su cuenta.

Por ánimo de Georgie fue que al final Gustav se decidió a llevar a cabo su meta de dedicarle una plataforma independiente a su nuevo hobby, y para ayudarse encargó una cámara semiprofesional que tomara mejores fotografías de las que podía obtener con su teléfono, y con ella en mano y tras leerse el instructivo, tomó su primera foto y se dispuso a compartirla.

Ya que lo suyo no era la presencia en las redes sociales, aquel proyecto era compartido entre él y Heiko, quien se encargó de diseñar un logotipo y rellenar la descripción, pero fue suya la responsabilidad de compartir la primera imagen, y cuando lo hizo, un sentimiento cálido de satisfacción se extendió de su pecho a las extremidades como un chorro de agua caliente.

—Y ahora tienes a tu primera seguidora —dijo Georgie, que a su lado entró a su cuenta de Instagram y no hesitó en seguirlo.

Si Gustav creía que la diversión se diluiría conforme cocinaba más platillos y compartía las imágenes, estaba muy equivocado. Al contrario, los likes y comentarios que aparecían constantes en la cuenta eran motivo de vana alegría para él, pues como aprendió con el transcurrir de los días, la mitad de la alegría en un pasatiempo radicaba en la satisfacción propia, y la otra mitad recaía en aquellos para los que su aparente talento era motivo de alegría.

Justo a esa conclusión había llegado mientras permanecía sentado a los pies de su cama, con el teléfono en la mano revisando las últimas noticias en su sección de favoritos, y rodeado por montañas de ropa estratégicamente apiladas para no desmoronarse, pero era nada más y nada menos su entorno el que contribuía a que la sonrisa de sus labios tuviera un tinte melancólico.

—Si tienes preferencia por algún tipo de calzado, es ahora o nunca para decidir —le dijo Georgie al poner un ultimátum con respecto al equipaje que llevarían al próximo minitour que harían por Europa.

Que aunque de menor duración y por lo tanto no les requeriría infinidad de maletas como en otras ocasiones, tenían que ser listos para empacar para el clima invernal que les esperaba y que en sí era voluminoso y pesado de sobrellevar.

Ya que tenían programado estar al día siguiente en Berlín para a la noche siguiente a esa dar comienzo a la gira con un concierto inaugural en la capital, sus tiempos estaban en extremo cortos y muy medidos, pues además de su propia ropa requerían empacar la de los niños y asegurarse de que todo lo que pudieran necesitar estuviera a su disposición. Y menos mal que Dagmar había accedido de nueva cuenta ofrecer sus servicios como niñera, pues a pesar de estar ya en la universidad y finalizando su primer curso, había hecho un acuerdo para ausentarse esas casi tres semanas que estarían fuera con la condición de apenas volver presentar sus exámenes finales.

—Gus, ¿me escuchas al menos? —Dijo Georgie, chasqueando los dedos para recuperar la atención de éste, que seguía embobado observando las estadísticas de su cuenta.

—Sí, claro.

—No da esa impresión. Hey… —Hizo ella a un lado una pila de camisetas y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es… una tontería.

—¿Qué, te fastidia salir de gira porque por las próximas tres semanas no podrás cocinar nada y no subirás contenido inédito? Esto ya lo hablamos antes, y por eso es que preparaste dos platillos por día para tener fotografías de reserva para todos estos días, y Heiko se comprometió a contribuir con material nuevo, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Gustav rió entre dientes. —¿Tan transparente soy que me lees como libro abierto?

—No —denegó Georgie, rascándose el costado de la nariz—. La verdad es que eres tan impenetrable como una pared de concreto, pero te conozco bien, a veces mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, y sé bien que ahora que estás tan centrado con tu nuevo pasatiempo el anterior te resulta no tan divertido, pero el tiempo fuera de casa se nos irá en un chasquido de dedos, y antes de que te des cuenta ya estaremos de regreso y podrás volver a plantarte en la cocina y a hacer lo tuyo.

—Ojalá sea el caso… Un tour por Europa ahora mismo no es un panorama agradable, por más que sea un _mini_ tour…

—Ya, es la frase de rigor antes de salir a carretera cada vez, pero verás que una vez que estemos sobre el escenario se nos va a olvidar, ¿ok?

—Ok.

—Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes dejar tu teléfono a un lado y ayudarme a empacar? Todavía no llevo ni la mitad de nuestra ropa, y falta empacar la de los niños.

—Oh, cierto. —Avergonzado por su egoísmo anterior, Gustav se ofreció para terminar con su equipaje y permitir así que Georgie empezara con la ropa de los críos, de tal manera que la división de labores favoreció para que el equipaje completo estuviera en la planta baja a buena hora y ellos listos para emprender la marcha a un viaje, que con todo, prometía ser memorable.

O mejor dicho, iba a ser memorable.

Era un hecho.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
